


What We Deserved

by simpleficgirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bellarke, F/M, Multi, Princess Mechanic, character redemptions, s5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleficgirl/pseuds/simpleficgirl
Summary: Set in between s5 and s6. Possibly beginning of s6 where characters actually talk about their feelings and we have some angst that we deserved. Character relationship redemptions between Bellarke, Princess Mechanic and Clurphy.S6 fic, now continuing to be set on new planet.





	1. Bellarke

*set some time in s6 before heading to planet*

“You ready for this?” Bellamy asks as he glances over at a nervous looking Clarke.

“Not really…I hate that Madi isn’t gonna be here with us” she replies.

“Clarke…” he pleads.

“I know what we said Bellamy, doesn’t mean it’s any easier. I hate going anywhere without her, let alone going down to this new planet while she’s up here.”

He opens his mouth to speak but she interrupts his thoughts, knowing exactly what he’s about to say.

“I know you’re about to say she’s safe. And I’m sure you’re right. But I don’t know if you understand how this feels for me right now…” she looks around as Raven and Shaw glance up at her, then look back down as if letting her know they don’t want to intrude.

“She really is all I have…the idea of not being there for her really hurts.” As Clarke admits these feelings to Bellamy she looks down, not wanting to get emotional. She knows that she needs to be strong right now, and she can’t really afford to be vulnerable. Especially not around him, not now. Not yet.

“Look,” he starts. “I know we really haven’t had the chance to talk about this, and knowing both of us we’ll put it off until we just don’t do it, but maybe we really should have a conversation about these past six years.” Clarke moves to stop him, but he speaks quickly before she can.

“I’m sorry.”

Clarke looks up at him in surprise. Raven moves to get up and she lightly taps Shaw on the shoulder. He doesn’t seem to get the message until she hits him a little harder and he looks up at her in fake annoyance, before realizing what she is trying to say. 

“We’re gonna go do the pre-flight check…we’ll be back in a bit.” Raven says, glancing uneasily between Clarke and Bellamy before he shoots her a thankful glance.

“Look Bellamy I really don’t know what you’re apologizing for. I’m the one who left you in Polis. And yet just like always you forgave me. Why?”

“Madi told me.”

“Told you what?” She furrows her eyebrows struggling to think about what Madi would know that Bellamy doesn’t.

“About the radio calls.”

Clarke stiffens a bit. She looks up and meets his expectant gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty. I didn’t want you to pity me.”

“Clarke I would never-“

“Yes you would. You would feel guilty about leaving me down there while the rest of you got to the Ring. And I didn’t want you to. You did what you had to do. It was the only choice.” Bellamy cracks a slight smile at her use of their favourite oxymoron. “But I also didn’t want to have to talk about what was IN those radio calls, because I didn’t want to have to explain to you what was happening to me down there.” A look of guilt flashed across his eyes before he quickly covered it, knowing that wasn’t what she wanted. 

“Things got bad Bellamy, I’m not going to lie to you. But the radio calls gave me a way of keeping hope that you were alive.”

“You didn’t know?”

Clarke sighs, knowing she has to recall one of the scariest moments of her life. 

“When I had to climb that satellite tower to turn on the remote access, I knew there was no way I could make it back in time. So I made a choice. Die in Praimfaya and save the rest of you, or get back and most likely die with all of you. I made the right decision, but I didn’t know if it worked.” Bellamy looked confused.

“I climbed the tower and realigned the disk. When the connection finally went green, it said the power was sending. Until the screen turned off. The power went off and I never knew if the signal had fully sent, or you had all just died up there in hours. I tried to stay hopeful, that was evident in the radio calls, but I really just didn’t know if you were alive. And then when 5 years had passed and you didn’t come down…” Clarke cuts herself off, not wanting to relive the emotions she felt that day. That month even. She doesn’t want Bellamy to see her weak.

“Clarke…” Bellamy doesn’t even know how to start this. “I’m sorry you weren’t with us, you should’ve been. It was supposed to be you and me up there, figuring all this stuff out, together. When you were dead, it took me a long time to get over it and start living the way you wanted me to. Using my heart and my head. I feel like I did that. I was using my head when I put the Flame in Madi. I knew what Octavia was capable of and I didn’t want it to go too far. But I put Madi in danger, and I know that. I’m sorry.”

Clarke can hear the sincerity in his voice, but she can’t bring herself to say she forgives him, because she doesn’t. 

“This may be selfish Bellamy, but I don’t know if I fully forgive you for that.” A pleading look crosses his face until she continues. “She is all I have. She is all I had had for 6 years, and then you came down and essentially took her from me. I knew why you wanted to do it, I knew why you had to. It was just the malice in your voice when you said that Echo, Raven, Murphy and Emori were your family. It made me realize that I wasn’t anymore, and that I never would be. Neither would Madi.”

“Clarke that’s not what I meant.”

“Yes it was. And that’s fine. You had 6 years with Spacekru, and they became your family. I don’t blame you. All I’m saying is that this entire thing has just proven to me that we can’t go back to what we were before. We’re different people now. 6 years is a long time.”

“Clarke I want things to go back to how they were before…” Bellamy looks at her with so much sadness in his eyes that Clarke knows her resolve is wavering slightly. She wants that more than anything, God she really does. She knows it.

She misses her best friend.

Clarke’s eyes soften as she looks at him, and she knows he notices. The tiny little light of hope that she rarely got to see on Earth appears in his eyes, as if he thinks there might be a chance.

“I don’t know…” Clarke knows what she wants to say, but something within her just won’t let the words form.

“What is it? There’s something.” Bellamy knows her too well. Even after all this time.

“You putting the Flame in Madi’s head makes me think you really don’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“How much I need her. Bellamy she, and those radio calls, kept me alive. If it hadn’t been for her I would’ve gone through with…” she cuts herself off, not wanting to retell the moment she almost took her life.

“Gone through with what?” Bellamy thinks he knows what she’s going to say, but God does he want to hear anything else. He doesn’t know if he can handle hearing it.

“I almost shot myself in the head Bellamy! Okay! I couldn’t handle being alone and I wanted to die. So badly. I had lost everything. I had lost my mother, my friends. I had lost you.” That sends a pang through Bellamy’s heart, but he ignores it.

“I wanted to die. And she saved me. So when you came down and took her…you were taking away my only family. To save your own.”

“Clarke I never knew it got that bad. I’m sorry. But I wasn’t doing it to save only my family; I did it to save our people.”

“Wonkru are not my people. Not anymore. Madi is my people. It wasn’t the same for you guys…” Clarke takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself, willing herself to not let her emotions spill out. “There were seven of you on the Ring. You all took care of each other. But down here, it was just the two of us. She’s my family. She’s all I have. She is my people now. When you took her, you took away my family. I know why you did it, but I also know it means you don’t understand what she means to me. Or you don’t care.”

Bellamy shrinks as Clarke speaks at him, because he knows she’s right. He had a great time on the Ring. Once he got over Clarke (which did take him years) he had a great group of people that really did become his family. He never once had to worry about them or himself. They looked out for each other. 

“I know what she means to you. It’s how I feel – used to feel about Octavia. I would’ve done anything to protect her. You know that. And I know that’s why you left me in Polis. I never really was mad at you. It just hurt because I thought you didn’t care about me anymore.”

Clarke scoffs at that. “I spent 6 years caring about you more than anyone! I wasn’t radioing anyone else up on the Ring Bellamy. Just you.” Her eyes go wide as she admits that, but she recovers. 

Bellamy’s eyes soften a bit: “I didn’t know that either.”

“Yeah. There’s a lot of things you don’t know…” she mumbles. He hears her. He ignores it and tries not to wonder what those things might be. He knows they have to do with those radio calls, but he also knows not to push this conversation anymore.

As they fall into an uncomfortable silence, Raven and Shaw walk back in slowly, wondering if the conversation is done. Bellamy nods at Shaw softly, and he walks back in to sit in his pilot chair. Raven looks at Clarke and motions for her to follow. Clarke slowly rises and takes one last look at Bellamy before following Raven out and into the hallway. He wants so badly to know what they’re talking about. But the longer they’re out there, the more he starts to realize that he may never know. That argument lets him know that fixing things is going to take a lot longer than he hoped. His relationship with Clarke was never the most simple of things, but they always forgave each other. He had to hope this time was no different.

He misses his best friend.


	2. Princess Mechanic

Clarke follows Raven silently out into the hallway until the brunette stops when she feels they’re far enough out of range from the boys.

Raven looks at Clarke and takes a deep breath before saying: “Look, I’m not going to pretend that what you did to us didn’t hurt me. That what you did to me didn’t hurt me.” Clarke frowns, guilt evident in her face. “I know that Madi is your family, and you would do anything to protect her. No matter what cost.” Clarke nods slightly, eyes still fixed on the floor. “That’s why I forgive you. Of course I’m upset, but I also know that expecting you to be the exact same person after 6 years isn’t fair. People change. Priorities change. And since I never really got to thank you for saving our lives all those years ago. I’m doing it now. You knew you were going to die, but yet again you saved us anyway. You always did that Clarke. And I don’t blame you now for trying to save someone other than us.” Clarke looks at Raven, with wide eyes and happiness she hasn’t felt in a long time. Then tackles the girl in a hug.

Raven laughs and returns it whole heart heatedly, before Clarke mutters, “I’m so sorry. And I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Griffin, I missed you too. Now let’s head back and figure out how to save everyone! Again!” Clarke laughs at her obvious sarcasm. She really has missed her. She can’t wait to tell her all the stories of the contraptions she tried to build on the ground, and how she always gave up knowing Raven would be disgusted at the lack of intelligence they showed.

They have a slow walk back through the Eligius mothership, still soaking in each others presence. They really hadn’t had a chance to do this yet. When they get back to the control room, they find Shaw and Bellamy deep in conversation.

“There is no way to contact anyone Bellamy. I already told you this.” Shaw groans in frustration as he answers yet another question from the guy sitting across from him. “If I could find a way to figure out if Eligius III are down there, I would. But there are no radio waves coming from down there. It could mean any number of things, but it does mean that we cannot contact anyone.”

Raven laughs slightly at the guy in front of her, and Clarke notices the light in her eyes as she looks at him. She hasn’t seen that look since Finn. That makes Clarke smile; knowing Raven may have found someone who makes her happy. She deserves it more than anyone.

Clarke clears her throat and the men look over to see them standing in the doorway. They cut off their conversation and Raven quickly walks over to Shaw to begin discussing their departure. Bellamy goes to say something, but before he has the chance, Clarke says: “I think we should wake up Murphy.”

“What? Why?”

“He could keep Jordan company up here, and I’d like for someone who knows Madi to be able to keep an eye on her.”

“Clarke. She’s still sleeping.”  
“I don’t care! I’d like that peace of mind, and I’m sure Murphy would help. Besides, I trust him.” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. “I think he may be one of the few people who knows what I’ve experienced.” Bellamy then sighs in recognition, knowing she’s referring to when he was locked inside that bunker for God knows how long. 

He can’t help but feel the twinge of jealousy that erupts when she says she trusts Murphy. She hasn’t said she trusts Bellamy yet. He knows that she does; or at least hopes she does, but it’s hard to tell now. Their friendship has gone through so much the past 6- no 131 years, it’s hard for him to know where they stand. 

As if reading his mind, Clarke sets him at ease. “I do trust you Bellamy, I hope you know that too. It may have been hard on me, what you did to Madi, but I do trust you.” Even as she said it, she knew it wasn’t completely true. His loyalties had changed over the years, but then again so had hers. She trusted him with her whole heart, but she also knew where the lines had been formed. She didn’t know if he was the guy who would do anything for her anymore, and that realization hurt more than she thought it would.

He gives her a grateful smile, despite seeing right through her and knowing he still has work to do, before getting up to head to the cryochambers. She follows him, but he’s not surprised. She probably wants to see Madi one last time. 

As they’re walking to the chambers she knows she has to apologize one last time. The guilt of leaving him really was eating her alive; she hadn’t apologized yet.

“Bellamy?”

“Yeah?”

“I really am sorry. For leaving.” Clarke chuckles slightly. “How many times did I say that to you all those years ago on the ground? I was always the one leaving you behind. I’m sorry for that, too. After Mount Weather I just –“

“Clarke it’s okay. I know how hard that was for you, and I know why you chose to stay in Polis with Lexa too. I forgave you for that a long time ago. I guess some part of me wanted to resent you; hold a grudge. But I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.”

“And now?” she looks so hopeful, and how could he not forgive her when she was looking at him like that?

“Yes. I forgive you. I know why you did what you did. Doesn’t mean it hurts any less, but I know now that it wasn’t because you didn’t care about me. Madi made sure I knew that.”

Clarke smiled slightly at the thought of her daughter being the one to help start their reconciliation. Something still didn’t sit right with her though. “Do you really think I could ever not care about you?” 

Bellamy shifts nervously, “honestly, I don’t know. I mean you said it. 6 years is a long time, and I thought you had maybe forgotten about us over time. Forgotten about me.” He adds that onto the end without being able to stop himself.

“Well I guess now you know that the memory of you was one of the only things keeping me alive.” She takes a deep breath before also admitting, “I drew you a lot.”

Bellamy smiled. “I found your drawings.”

“What?”

He sighs before going for it. “I’m going to be 100% honest and out in the open here, just so we have no secrets. Okay?

Clarke looks confused but agrees. “Okay.”

“I found your cell in the Skybox. All the drawings were from before The 100 got sent to the ground. While you were still in solitary.” Clarke’s eyes show recognition. “When we got up to the Ring…I was distraught.” Bellamy looks at the ground, not being able to meet her eyes. “I couldn’t handle that I had left you down there to die. Alone. I didn’t know how to deal with it…Raven and the others tried to comfort me but I really wasn’t okay. I wasn’t okay for a very long time. Even 6 years later, I didn’t want people mentioning you around me…it brought me too much sadness.”

Clarke feels so much guilt rise up in her she doesn’t even know what to do with it. Bellamy sees this in her face, but he continues anyway. “Once I found your cell I…” he cuts himself off, not wanting to sound strange.

“You what?”

He sighs, “I slept in it for a long time.” Clarke can’t help but let the surprise show on her face, but she also feels the slight joy bubble in her stomach. “It helped me feel closer to you I think? I don’t know. All I know is that you were my best friend, the person I cared about the most, save Octavia, and knowing that I left you there broke me.”

“Bellamy I’m so-“

“No it’s okay. It probably can’t even compare to how you felt in that time. I had Raven and Murphy and everyone to help me get over it. I never truly did, but I just promised myself that I would live using both my heart and my head, since I didn’t have you to help me anymore. I tried to do the best in your memory Clarke, I really did.”

He looks up at her now to see tears silently falling from her cheeks. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” And without thinking about what he’s doing, he’s wiping her tears away with his thumb. Their eyes meet and they linger there for a while, till she breaks the stare and looks down, and he removes his hand from her face.

Clarke thinks for a bit before saying: “You did your best Bellamy. What you thought was right. Somehow, you stopped a war. You did good.” Echoing what she said to him as they left their camp by the dropship all those years ago. All those lifetimes ago.  
He’s about to thank her when he realizes they’ve reached the cryochambers. Clarke darts straight for Madi and he can’t help but smile when he sees how she visibly softens at the sight of her child. Bellamy is so grateful for Madi; she’s the reason he’s going to be able to get his friend back. He knows Clarke never would’ve told him about the calls; she would rather he hate her than him feel guilty. Just another way she was too selfless for her own good. He catches himself staring at her for a bit too long to be platonic and he looks away, walking down to Murphy.

He walks past Echo’s pod and smiles for a moment, being grateful that she was there for him, always. It wasn’t easy for them on the Ring; it took him 3 years to even forgive her for all she had done, but deep down he knew she was a good person.

“She really loves you, you know.” He clears Clarke say to him and she catches him staring at his girlfriend. “Gotta say I don’t love that she almost killed me but I saw how much she cares about you.” She laughs at the memory he knew nothing about. Bellamy furrows his eyebrows.

“She tried to kill you? When?”

Clarke laughs again, not seeing how confused he really was. “Well apart from when she held a sword to our throats, she came to take Madi and I walked in pointing a gun at Raven…”she looks down again, clearly feeling guilty that that was their reunion after 6 years. “As I tried to take Madi back she attacked me, I fought back but she’s a damn good warrior and she got me in a chokehold pretty fast. She said that I left you to die and deserved to die too, but she stopped once Madi said she wouldn’t help them if Echo killed me.” Once again she smiled glancing back at her daughter, knowing that wisdom wasn’t from the Flame. Clarke was the one who taught her those negotiating skills. Clarke is too busy recalling these memories to notice Bellamy’s face has shifted from confusion to anger.

“She shouldn’t have done that.”

Clarke looks amused before realizing he’s serious. Her eyes go wide. “Oh no Bellamy it’s fine. I would’ve killed me too. I respect her for her loyalty to you and your family. I may not be her biggest fan but then again I didn’t see her on the Ring. I’m sure there’s a reason you all forgave her. In time I’ll find that too.”

Bellamy shakes his head. “She saw me Clarke. She saw me mourn you for 2 years then refuse to hear your name for the next 3. She knows how important you were to me. She would’ve killed you if Madi hadn’t stopped her. That’s not okay.”

Clarke frowns then bites her lip, not knowing how to respond. She does not want to be the one to causes conflicts in that relationship. She finally decides. “Bellamy, in her mind I didn’t care about you and left you to die. She wanted revenge. I get it. It’s okay.”

He’s still not okay with it, but knows he should let it go. He knows Echo knew how important Clarke was to him, and she would have killed her anyway. Not caring about how he felt in the process. He tried to push it aside. “Fine. Let’s wake Murphy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how I feel about this chapter...I'm a lot more happy with the Clurphy one though! So prepare for that...tomorrow? Maybe the day after. :)


	3. Clurphy

Murphy groans a little and squints to adjust to the light before opening his eyes and seeing Bellamy and Clarke hovering over him. He smirks a little, happy to see for himself that they’re finally in the same room.

“Hey Murphy.” Bellamy says as he helps his friend sit up. Murphy looks around, noticing mostly full cryopods, smiling as he sees his girlfriend sleeping soundly in the pod next to him.

“Waking me up first, huh? I must really be special.” Bellamy rolls his eyes but a smile tugs on his lips, and Clarke just shakes her head, smiling looking down, because she really missed this guys’ humour. 

Seriousness quickly sets in on Bellamy and Clarke’s faces as they share a look, knowing they need to tell him about Monty and Harper, and fill him in on the situation.

As Murphy is watching Monty’s messages, he tries really damn hard not to cry. He and Monty may have had their disagreements on the Ring, but he became one of his best friends. Murphy can’t help but feel regret for the time he wasted not with him, while he had left the group. He also felt for Harper, who he had come to know and love really well, but who was also his girlfriend’s best friend. He coughs and composes himself quickly, knowing now that he has to go back into survival mode. 

He listens as Clarke and Bellamy explain that they want him to watch over Madi and keep Jordan company, who he quickly learns is his friends’ son. That’s so crazy, but he can’t help but feel proud of Monty for knocking Harper up.

Bellamy leaves to get Jordan and Murphy turns to Clarke, wanting to make a joke about them being in competition for #1 Cockroach to lighten the mood but stopping when he sees her face. 

Clarke doesn’t even know what do, but she starts like this. “I’m sorry, Murphy.”

Murphy’s face scrunches in ultimate confusion, not understanding what she could possibly apologize about. “I never apologized for almost testing the nightblood on Emori all those years ago. Those 6 years gave me time to realize what I felt guilty about, and that was one of the main things. What you said to me back then was right; you were saving me that day I went into the City of Light and I repayed you by almost killing the girl you love.”

“Clarke stop.”

“But-“

“No. You have nothing to apologize for. You didn’t inject her with the nightblood, you injected yourself. You gave her your hazmat suit when hers ripped on our way to the island, even without knowing if nightblood worked. You sacrificed yourself so we got to live on the Ring. I will never forget that. Doesn’t matter what you did in between, you still came through in the end and stopped those missiles from being released. There’s nothing to apologize for. We all lived, didn’t we? Plus, I found your sketchbook.”

Now it was Clarke’s turn to be confused. “How?”

“When we were in the village, I found it in your house. I took it because I know how much it meant to you and thought you might want it back once I saw you again. And yes I looked through it because I’m me and I’m nosy.” Clarke laughed at that. “I saw the drawing of Emori and I in front of the rocket. I saw the drawing of me close up. You did not do my gorgeous lips justice by the way.” She laughs again. “I’m serious. I know everyone else was mad at you, but I wasn’t. I will never blame you for trying to save Madi, she’s your family. And those drawings showed me just how much you really never wanted to forget us.”

Clarke looks down. “I didn’t want to forget what you all looked like, in case you came back.”

Murphy smiles softly. “And we did. We’re here. You and I are good. Okay?”

She nods vigorously. “Okay.” She looks up at him expectantly.

He sighs in fake annoyance then opens his arms. “Fineeee. I guess I’ll let you hug me.”

She laughs but throws her arms around him anyway. He smiles before returning the hug, being as grateful for her as she was for him in that moment. He would never be able to vocalize how grateful he really was that she risked her life multiple times for Emori. He knew it wasn’t because of her, it was because Clarke knew he loved her. And he was beyond thankful for that. There’s so much more they want to say to each other; they know they have more in common now than ever before, but they choose to remain in the embrace instead. Murphy’s usual lack of desire for physical contact seems to disappear here, and they’re both just glad to have their friend back. Doesn’t matter what happened on the ground before, they get a fresh start and they’re both so glad.

“So I’ll just introduce you two then we’ll get goin-“

Bellamy stops in his tracks as he sees Clarke hugging Murphy. They both look legitimately happy and he feels that twinge of jealousy again. Him and Clarke haven’t hugged like that in a long time.

Murphy clears his throat as he sees Bellamy, and Clarke pulls away as she sees Bellamy with Jordan behind him looking almost starstruck. 

Murphy mutters so low only she can hear, “Wow. He really is a perfect mix of Monty and Harper isn’t he?” Clarke just nods.

She watches happily as Jordan introduces himself to Murphy, and she can’t help but laugh as she sees Murphy looking helpless. Not really knowing how to act, but he is clearly amused by the kid. 

Clarke walks over to stand by Bellamy, as he also looks on with an amused smile on his face. He then turns to her, “I didn’t know you and Murphy were ever that close.”

“We weren’t. Not before anyway. But I had a long time to feel guilty about how I had treated him in that time on the ground. I blamed him for things that weren’t his fault, and I never thanked him for what he did right. I just wanted to apologize.”

“I’m sure he’s okay.”

“Of course he is. He’s Murphy. I still wanted to apologize though. And there’s one thing I still haven’t thanked him for.”

“What’s that?”

Clarke shifts her gaze down, not really wanting to admit it to Bellamy. She knows Lexa is still a soft spot for him; he never liked her and she caused a lot of issues in their friendship. 

“Ah.” He says knowingly. “Something about Lexa?”

“Something about Lexa, yeah.”

Bellamy nods, knowing that she doesn’t like talking about her that much; she still feels responsible for her death.

As Jordan and Murphy finish their conversation, Clarke walks back over to him. “One last thing.” He raises a brow. “Thank you for trying to comfort me about Lexa…you were the only one who did. So thank you for that.” He nods.

“You’re welcome. I know how hard it was for you. I know how guilty you felt. I get it.” Murphy thinks back to some of the things he’s done; the people he’s hurt and the people he’s lost. He understands, probably better than anyone, how Clarke felt in that moment. He also knows she was trying to save him that day, so yet again, he was grateful for her.

Bellamy looks down, ashamed. He had never thought of that. Knowing that no one, not even him, tried to comfort her after Lexa died? It’s despicable. His problems with Lexa and her leadership should not have overshadowed the fact that Clarke was hurting, and she never had time to grieve, or any support from her friends. He knew he was harboring some of his own feelings for Clarke at that time, so knowing she was in love with someone else hurt, but it doesn’t excuse the fact that he didn’t try to help her. 

His lips turn up slightly, at the memory of the feelings he once had for her. None of his friends ever said it, and maybe they didn’t know, but he knew Murphy knew. The reason he took her death so hard was that he was in love with her. He was in love with Clarke and he left her to die.

Bellamy shakes his head, refusing to let those feelings resurface again. He isn’t in love with her anymore. 6 years can do that to you; he fell for Echo in that time. Now he’s just happy his best friend is actually alive, and they’re together.

Clarke gives Murphy one last hug before she turns to say goodbye to Jordan. He’s trying to keep himself together, but she can tell he’s scared. She gives him a hug and whispers in his ear, “We’ll be back soon. Your dad found this place so we could have a chance to live. A chance to do better. I promise we won’t stop until we find that.”

Jordan releases a breath and then looks at her, “May we meet again?”

Clarke gasps slightly and looks at him. The smile on his face makes her heart melt, but it also breaks her heart, knowing that Monty and Harper taught him that, and that they’re gone. She nods. “May we meet again.”

Clarke and Bellamy look at each other, non verbally communicating again as they do so well. They always have. They both nod and then turn to walk out, heading back to the drop ship. Clarke takes one last look at Madi, sighs then carries on. 

Bellamy knows she’s worried about her kid, and he wants so badly to comfort her, but he doesn’t feel it’s his place, not yet. He knows it’ll take time to get back to where they once were, but he hopes it doesn’t take too long. He needs her. Now more than ever.

As they arrive back at the drop ship they walk in on a flustered Raven and Shaw. Clarke raises her eyebrows and Bellamy just chuckles. They obviously walked in on something.

Raven is glad neither of them say anything, they just sit in their chairs and Clarke looks at Bellamy. She nods. He turns to Shaw, takes a deep breath, and says “let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. Also, this may be the end, as this is all the redemptions I wanted to write. If you guys want me to carry on, and go into more fictional writing about Season 6, let me know! I already have a little bit written about the new planet as a possible addition to carry on this fic so comment if you want more!


	4. Bellarke 2 - Together

They take a very slow ride down, not knowing how the atmosphere of the planet would affect ships and if something would shoot them out of sky for intruding. Clarke looks over at Shaw as he is concentrated on the controls, until he finishes whatever he was doing, (Clarke really has no idea) and then she says, “Shaw, can I talk to you for a sec?” He looks up, looking very confused, as do Raven and Bellamy as all their eyebrows furrow.

Shaw follows her outside the control room, still looking confused. Clarke tries to make this short. “I just wanted to say thank you. For trying to convince Diyoza and McCreary not to hurt me when you guys first got here. You didn’t know me, yet you still tried to help. And you did everything in your power not to bomb Wonkru. I didn’t really give you much help on that one…I really am sorry for sending you to get tortured after all you did.”

Shaw just kind of shrugs nonchalantly. “Look, I don’t know you very well, but I do know that I don’t like to see people get hurt when they don’t deserve it. We landed in your home, it’s understandable you didn’t want us there. And as for letting me get tortured, I don’t care about me. I can handle that. It’s what you did to Raven that bothers me.”

She frowns, but also can’t help but smile a little at how much he has started to care for her in such a short amount of time. Shaw then continues. “But she told me you apologized, and she told me that she’s strong, can take some pain-“ 

Clarke interrupts. “Damn right she can. She’s the strongest person I know.”

Shaw smiles proudly, then finishes. “She also said you’ve done a lot worse to her but it was always for a good reason? I don’t know what she’s referring to but I’m guessing you do. Either way, as far as I go, we’re fine. The way I see this, we need as many people on the same side as we can get. So there are no grudges here.”

Clarke smiles and thanks him, then goes back to thinking about what Shaw said. She knows that Raven was referring to her killing Finn, and that memory also brings a lot of guilt. He was everything to Raven, and she killed him. Again, Clarke tells herself it was for a good reason, but she promised herself she would stop using that excuse a long time ago.

Shaw and Clarke walk back into the control room and take their seats as if nothing happened, sitting and admiring Raven and Bellamy’s very confused faces before enlightening them. “I just thanked him for what he did for me when Eligius first landed, before you guys got here.” Clarke says. Raven and Bellamy still look confused, but Clarke and Shaw don’t feel the need to tell them, so they both just shake their head. 

Raven and Bellamy let it go, seemingly not thinking it a big enough deal to dwell on it. They continue their descent as all four of them sit in a comfortable silence, wondering what they will encounter when they land on the new planet. 

The closer they get, the better the picture gets of what it looks like. They see patches of green, but most of the ground is either grey or blue. Any green at all is a good sign for them; as Monty would say, Green is good. Bellamy thinks that and saddens slightly at the constant reminder that his friend is gone. Clarke tries to focus on the planet, but her gaze periodically shifts over to Bellamy, not quite believing that he’s really there. 

She had been in survival mode ever since he got back, and after all that happened with Madi, she never really got a chance to fully digest the fact that he was actually there. She had pictured a million different scenarios in which he would come back and they would reunite, but none of them involved her leaving him to die in a fighting pit held by his sister. She feels another wave of guilt rush over her. Despite what he did to Madi, which she knows that realistically she’ll forgive him for whether she wants to or not; she still feels guilty about leaving him in Polis. She cannot hold a grudge against him. She’s tried, but always failed, which in this moment, she hates herself for. She hates how weak she is when it comes to Bellamy. She left to save Madi, but she may have been able to find another way. She thought that Octavia wouldn’t actually hurt him, so she used that as her way to make herself feel better. She knew that she wasn’t sure though; she wasn’t completely sure that Octavia would keep him safe. She knew that and it was eating away at her the second she drove away in that rover. She knew it. Madi knew it. She’s still looking at him, grateful he forgave her for that when he catches her stare, his eyes meet hers and he smiles slightly, still looking at her. They stay like that for a couple seconds until Bellamy looks down, then back out at the planet. Even Clarke is surprised that he broke the stare first; it’s almost always her.

“We’re coming into the atmosphere now. Keep in mind that we have no idea how this will affect this ship so if we blow up into flames…I just wanted to say it was nice knowing all of you.” Raven says. Bellamy chuckles, but both him and Clarke know that there’s some truth to what she’s saying. 

As they cross that invisible line, the ship jerks slightly, and it starts to speed up. Alarm bells go off in Clarke’s head but before she even gets the chance to say anything, Raven and Shaw are working their magic to slow it down. Just like that the problem is gone. Clarke smiles at how well they work together; Raven really found her match in that one.

Now that they’re near the ground, they set coordinates that will set them on one of the green patches. Bellamy reminds himself that this is not Earth; the weather could be lethal and the radiation level could be too high. “Is there any way to check if we’ll actually be able to breathe down there?” he asks.

“Honestly?” Shaw says. “We have a radiation meter on board but I don’t think it’ll work. You have to remember this ship is over 200 years old at this point and was never really built for this kinda thing.”

Clarke replies “can we try it anyway?”

Shaw sighs but does what she says, pulling up the meter. When Shaw sees the numbers his eyes go wide before he composes himself, but Clarke catches it.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…it may have been over 200 years since I took a Biology class,” the other 3 look at him confused. He continues, ignoring the fact that none of them knew Earth before the apocalypse. “I’m pretty sure this is way too much radiation for a human body to survive.”

“Damnit. What the hell do we do now?” Raven asks.

“Clarke.” Shaw says. He looks at her and somehow she knows what he’s thinking. She remembers what he said all that time ago when Diyoza had her tied up and she was bleeding. 

“Altered blood like Eligius 3.” Clarke says. He nods.

“Okay I don’t know how many secrets you have between the two of you. But I do know that we don’t have time to be having these cryptic conversations. So explain.” Raven says, getting frustrated.

“Shaw said that everyone on Eligius 3 had altered blood like me. Nightblood. Assuming they’re alive down there, which we don’t know, but I have hope.” Clarke looks at Bellamy at that point, and he looks up at her, a slight twinge of a smile on his lips. “That means that nightblood works down there. It kept me alive in the radiation after Praimfaya. It has to work.”

“She’s right.” Shaw says. “When the Eligius 3 mission reports came back, all we knew is that they had black blood. Same as Clarke.”

“There’s no way to find out if nightblood works though.” Bellamy says.

“Yes there is. Send me down there.” Clarke says.

“No.” Bellamy replies automatically. “No way you’re going down there not knowing if it’s safe.” He feels himself losing his calm a little bit, not wanting to risk Clarke getting hurt, or worse, losing her again. 

“Bellamy I have to do this. I’m the only nightblood, there is no way Madi is testing conditions. You guys can land, take me down, I’ll get out through the containment doors so the radiation doesn’t get in the ship, and then I’ll see if I don’t die.” She says it in such a positive way that Shaw chuckles a bit. Raven does not look amused. Neither does Bellamy. Raven goes to protest, but knows she can’t do that without suggesting a better idea. 

“Is there a way for us to find out what level of radiation nightblood can take?” Raven asks. 

“Well we’d essentially have to irradiate Clarke and keep raising the levels until either she dies, or we get to the level that the planet is at.” Shaw says.

“That isn’t any better.” Bellamy replies. Clarke looks at him pleadingly.

“Bellamy.” She now speaks directly to him. “Let me do this. This is our only chance. If we can’t live on this planet, then we all die. Let me go test it. Most likely, I’ll be fine, just like Eligius 3 probably is. We might find out that we don’t even need nightblood at all! Let me do this.”

Shaw interrupts slightly, now looking at Bellamy, in agreement with her. “She’s right. Just because these radiation levels are high, doesn’t mean we can’t survive them. It might just be to do with the two suns. The heat waves might be too much for this scanner; doesn’t mean we won’t survive. 

Raven’s face relaxes slightly, seemingly accepting what is going to happen. Bellamy is still completely against it. “No. No you’re not doing that.”

“Bellamy. This isn’t your choice. I’m doing this, because there is no other way. We need to know if it’s safe. Besides, if I start feeling like I’m dying I will get right back in the ship and I’ll be fine.” Clarke smiles now, trying to make him laugh slightly. Bellamy can’t help but smile at her, and that’s all the permission she needs from him. She nods at Shaw, and they continue their descent.

Bellamy is still very skeptical though. He knows he can’t lose her, not after he has just gotten her back. They’re finally on the road to a good place and she’s risking her life, to save them, again. There are so many things he wants to say before they land, but he knows it would be like saying goodbye to her. And there is no way he’s letting Clarke die. He promises himself he’s going to spend the rest of his life keeping her safe. Anything they do, they’ll do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if I like my Season 6 beginning...let me know if you like this and think I should continue, because if not I might just leave it at my angst filled reunions... :)


	5. Princess Mechanic 2 - Don't Die

Raven frowns as she looks at Clarke readying herself to possibly die for them, again. “Clarke stop.” The blonde looks up at her. Raven wants to say something, tell her that she really doesn’t want to lose her again, but she opts for the ‘stronger’ option. “Do you want to try and talk to Madi? In case something happens.”

Clarke’s face softens a bit and her eyes fill with what can only be seen as hope, at the thought of being able to speak to her child again. But the survivor within her says no. “I can’t. She won’t want to let me do it and knowing her she’ll find a way to stop me. Nothing is going to happen to me, I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to her after.” She looks at Bellamy as she says she’ll be fine, hoping he believes her. He looks down and sighs, and she knows that it doesn’t matter what she says; he doesn’t want her doing this.

She pulls him aside, and out of earshot of Raven and Shaw. He’s about to speak, but she goes first. “Look. I know, for whatever reason, you don’t want me doing this. But I have to. Monty dedicated his life trying to find this place and I’ll be damned if I let that go to waste because someone is afraid of a bit of radiation.” That puts a stunned look on Bellamy’s face. When she puts it like that, he knows he can’t be selfish and want to keep her there. He has to honour his friends. 

“Fine. But the second you start feeling anything, you get back in the ship. Okay?” She nods. “I – We can’t lose you.” She feels her heart sink a little at his change of wording. Making it feel less personal; less meaningful. 

She looks at him seriously now. “I’ll be fine. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and silently thanks her for calming his deepest fears. 

She pulls him into a hug. One that knocked the wind out of him all those years ago. The one full of so much unspoken emotion. She rests her head on his chest, and he buries his face in her neck, breathing her in and just fully appreciating what’s in front of him. Once he regains his calm, and his breath, he relaxes and they stay like that for a while. 

He’s glad that he got to feel this close to her again, in case anything bad did happen. He shakes himself out of that thought; even imagining her being gone again causes him too much pain. He will never be able to express what losing her felt like; Spacekru only got a glimpse of it. It was so much worse for him than he would ever be able to explain. So he stays like that, in the hug, never wanting to let go, because he feels safe. He feels safe having her there with him. But like all good things, it has to come to an end.

She loosens her grip, and moves away from him. “It’s time.” She says. He groans slightly, so quietly that she barely hears it, but she knows it was there. Her hand grazes across his cheek as light as a feather, pulling his eyes to hers and saying, “I’ll be okay. I promise.”

Bellamy nods his head, and follows her as she walks to the containment doors. Shaw and Raven join and walk behind them. Once Clarke reaches the doors, she stops. She looks at her friends once more, smiles, and hits the button to open the airlock. Before she gets the chance to step through, she feels arms around her. “Don’t die.” She hears Raven whisper in her ear. Clarke chuckles.

“I won’t. I promise.” Bellamy hears her say this and his heart aches; remembering the last time he made her a promise he broke it. He prayed she wouldn’t break this one; he can’t lose her again. Raven releases her arms and she steps through into the air lock chamber. She meets Bellamy’s eyes as Shaw hits the button to close it. Despite Bellamy being able to see her, she feels a world away. Shaw then looks at Clarke, silently asking for her permission, and she nods.

He opens the door to the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short one today...wanting to leave y'all on a cliffhanger! Is Clarke okay? Is she not?


	6. Two Suns

Clarke feels an all-consuming warmth take over her body. It’s hard to breathe for a second, and she starts coughing. She takes a few deep breaths and feels her lungs start to fill, but not with oxygen. Stepping onto this planet doesn’t feel the same as stepping onto Earth like she did all those years ago. She can’t describe it as ‘fresh air’ because that’s not what it feels like. It feels like warmth. It’s the only word that comes to mind as she stands on the ground. They landed in the green area, and she is surrounded by trees. Not the species she’s used to seeing, but they’re recognizable as trees. She turns away from the ship, and looks around her. The sky is a pale blue, almost fading into lilac. The ground beneath her is not dirt, but almost like sand. She bends down and picks some up, letting it fall through her fingers. Sand. She smiles at the thought; there’s some familiarity here. 

She takes a few steps, taking everything in. She is still however completely weary that anything could be out there, and she’s on red alert. She continues to breathe, now focusing on how her body is feeling. Warm. Healthy. At this realization, she gets excited. An excitement she hasn’t felt since the drop ship landed 131 years ago. The chance at a new beginning. The chance to live. She then remembers that maybe it’s because of the Nightblood, and she frowns. There are only 2 nightbloods; making everyone else one would be very difficult. She turns back to look at the ship, and she now sees Raven, Bellamy and Shaw staring at her intently through the control room window. Bellamy looks very concerned, and she smiles slightly.

She puts her thumbs up, showing that she’s fine, and he breathes a visible sigh of relief. Raven’s shoulders relax, and Shaw just smiles softly at her from behind them. She points towards the forest area, letting them know she’s going further in. They nod, but Bellamy’s worried expression reappears. He can’t hear her, but he knows she’s telling him “I’ll be careful. I promise.” He realizes how much she’s saying this now, and he wonders if it’s because she’s intent on not letting her friends down after what happened in Polis. He still doesn’t blame her though, in reality it’s them, Spacekru, who really let her down. 

“Think she’ll be okay?” Raven asks from beside him.

“Yes.” Bellamy says wholeheartedly; he believes it. ‘There’s no way she’s getting herself into trouble. She’s too stubborn to let anything happen to her. Cockroach and all.” He smiles as he says it, and Raven laughs.

“Clarke and Murphy have a lot to talk about these days.” Raven says. She smiles as she says it, but Bellamy grimaces slightly. He definitely noticed how comfortable she was around Murphy up on the ship when they woke him up; she didn’t seem that way with him. He understood why, there were still so many things in their friendship to fix, however it still made him the slightest bit jealous. Raven notices his face change, and looks as if she wants to question him on it, but changes her mind and lets her eyes travel back over to Clarke, who has now made her way to the edge of the forest.

She turns her head to look at her friends in the ship one more time, before stepping past the first line of trees. She goes to run her hands along the trunk, but realizes the less she touches the better, so she stops herself. She has no idea what they’re dealing with down here, and putting herself in as little danger as possible is probably the best move. However, when she looks down and sees the most vibrantly coloured flower she’s ever seen, she knows she has to touch it. She bends down and reaches her hand out, picking the purple bud off the green stem. While it isn’t glowing, there’s something about it that makes it seem special to her. Maybe it’s because it looks like a brighter version of a flower that existed in the valley, not far from her and Madi’s village. Her heart tugs at the thought of her home for the last 6 years; the place she knew so well, the place she found her child. She’s devastated that it’s gone, more hurt than the others will ever understand, but she knows that this planet is her new chance. Monty found this place for them so they can do better, and that’s what she plans to do.

As she’s taking in the flower, she hears a noise come from behind her. She jumps to her feet and turns around, only to see that the noise came from a crunch of the foot of what looked similar to a rabbit, behind her. She gasps at the sight of the animal, relishing in the fact that they at least have a food source. She relaxes again, until she hears another sound come from somewhere in the woods. She darts behind a tree, turning away from where the sound came from. 

She looks around, trying to spot anything that could have made the noise she heard. It was different from the rabbit. A lot louder, despite her knowing it came from further away. She finds nothing, and doesn’t hear the noise again, so she decides to head back to the ship. It’s not the best idea to be out there without a gun, especially not knowing what’s surrounding her. She walks back through the forest and comes back out into the clearing, coming to the ship. Her friends look relieved when they see her, leading her to believe she was in there for longer than she thought. Shaw opens the outer door for her, and she steps into the air lock. Once the exterior door closes behind her, they open the interior door and Bellamy rushes towards her with a million questions. 

“Are you okay? What did it feel like? Did you find anything? Do you feel okay? What’s it like? How do you feel?” Clarke laughs at his reoccurring question about her wellbeing, but she knows it’s probably just because he wants to see if they’ll survive.

“I feel fine. It’s very warm out there. Almost like sitting right in front of a fire; an overwhelming warmth and it took me a couple seconds to adjust, but I’m fine. I’m guessing that warmth would be due to this planet having two Suns, but hey I’m not the expert so who knows.” Bellamy furrows his eyebrows but feels his heart lift at the sound that she’s okay.

“Feel any radiation?” Shaw asks. Clarke chuckles at him.

“I’m not sure I would know what that feels like, but no. It’s weird. It took a bit of adjustment, but just breathing normally works. Although it isn’t like breathing what I would describe as fresh air.” They look at her questioningly. She tries to elaborate. “It almost feels like, just, existing? I really don’t know how to describe it. It feels like I’m living, that health wise I’m fine, but that I’m almost not there. I don’t know. It feels strange. That’s all I can say.” What she really wants to say, what she really means, is she feels alien. Like she doesn’t belong there. Like she is just existing in a world that is not hers. Which technically, is completely correct. But what she omits, is that she had that feeling when she was with Spacekru; like being foreign in a familiar place. 

“Do you think you could go out there again? We have a handheld radiation meter and I think actually being out there would give the most accurate reading.” Shaw says.

Clarke nods, but then adds. “I need to bring a gun though.” Bellamy looked at her confused.

“Why? Why would you need a gun?” Bellamy’s voice raises a little, obviously getting concerned.

Clarke sighs, but knows that keeping things from them won’t help. “I heard a noise. The first time, I turned around and just found what looked like a rabbit, so that was fine. We have a food source, by the way.” Raven smiles at that. “But then I heard another sound. From farther away, but it was loud; strong. Definitely did not come from a rabbit. I looked around and waited, but couldn’t see anything, and didn’t hear it again. But I would feel more comfortable going back outside with something to protect myself.” 

Bellamy frowns. “You’re not going back out there. Not if there’s something there.” Clarke rolls her eyes at him.

“Look, it’ll take 2 minutes tops, I’ll stand right outside the ship so you have full view of me at all times. Okay? Now let’s go.” 

Shaw hands her the meter and whispers to her, so only she can hear, “They care about you a lot. That’s why they’re so worried. Just be careful, okay?”

She smiles at him, and nods her head. Raven looks between them, not understanding how this secret little bond came about. She accepts it though, knowing that Clarke needs as many friends as she can get right now. 

Once again, she steps into the air lock chamber, now holding a gun, turning to see Bellamy’s face has formed one of worry; one she’s come to see way too often since he came back. Shaw locks the chamber, and then opens the door again.

Clarke feels the effects of that warmth again, letting it fill her and set her skin aflame until she acclimatizes herself. It happens faster this time. She takes a few deep breaths, again. ‘This is going to take some getting used to.’ She thinks. ‘And a few less layers of clothing.’ She realizes she’s overheating in her leather jacket, so she takes it off and just leaves her tank top on. Clarke then takes the radiation meter, and just walks with it a few steps away from the ship. She holds it up into the air, checks the numbers, and makes note of it in her head. ‘Less than the number we saw while Shaw looked at it in space.’ She thinks. She hopes to god that it’s a good sign. She then places the meter on the ground, sighing as the numbers raise slightly. So the ground itself contains more radiation than the air. Great. She prays their food sources will be edible. 

She stands up and goes to walk back to the ship, until she hears that noise again. Her head whips around to where it came from. She looks into the woods, not seeing anything. Now that she has her gun, she knows it’s safe to go explore, so she slowly starts walking towards the trees; momentarily forgetting her friends are in the ship watching her. She continues walking until she hears loud banging on the ships’ windows. 

She turns to see Bellamy hitting the glass as hard as he can, to get her attention. He’s shaking his head at her, wide eyed, mouthing: ‘Get back in the ship! Clarke!’ She knows he’s yelling it, but she can only see his lips moving. She hears the noise again, and it draws her attention away from her friend. As her eyes scan the forest, it frustrates her that she can’t see anything. 

She moves closer. The banging from the ship loudens. She stops. She turns back around to see Bellamy looking at her with pleading eyes; she recognizes that face. It’s the face her made when she told him she wasn’t coming back inside after Mount Weather. The face he made when she was too selfish, and left him to deal with everything alone. She doesn’t want to be the cause of that face again. So she walks backwards towards the ship, never taking her eyes off the trees, in case something came out. 

Clarke can feel eyes on her. Not Bellamy’s, not Shaw’s, not Raven’s. Something is watching her. After all her time on the ground, she’s learned to trust her instincts. 

And her instincts tell her they’re not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so excited for the next chapter! This was just to give you all a description of what I imagined the planet to be like. Next chapter will see an introduction to possible characters!


	7. Eligius

As Clarke steps back into the ship, she can’t take the suspicious and worried look off her face. Bellamy notices. “Hear the noise again?” She just nods. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” But even he doesn’t sound convinced. The four stand in silence for a while, until Shaw coughs to break the silence.

“Get the radiation readings?” He asks Clarke. She tells him the numbers, and he writes them down, seemingly doing some calculations. He then stares at the numbers for a while, silent.

“Shaw.” Raven starts. It seems to knock him out of his trance, and he looks up at her. “What’s wrong? Are they too high.”

“The opposite, actually. If these are right, we should be okay.” Raven smiles, and so does Bellamy, but somehow Clarke knew why Shaw isn’t so happy. 

“That’s good! Why aren’t you happy?” Raven asks as she bumped him on the shoulder. 

“He doesn’t believe it.” Clarke interjects. “And despite it being safe for nightbloods, it’s going to be really hard to make everyone on the ship a nightblood. It’s only Madi and I, and there’s no way I’m draining her of all her blood. He doesn’t believe it’s actually safe for you guys. And there’s no way to test it.”

“Yes there is.” Bellamy says. “I’ll go outside.” Clarke goes to protest but he puts his hand up to stop her. “Don’t try and argue. I let you go out there, so you have to let me go out there too.” She opens her mouth to argue, but stops, choosing her next words carefully.

“They need you up there.” She says, pointing up, signaling the people in the ship up in space. “They need you to lead them; to talk down Octavia, and somehow Madi does what you say. They need you.” 

“No more than they need you, Clarke. If you can test it, then so can I.” She goes to protest again, but she knows it’s useless. Raven and Shaw have been watching on as this happened, then Raven quietly says.

“We need both of you.” Bellamy and Clarke now both look at her. “But Bellamy, if you’re willing to do this, I’m not going to stop you.” He nods at her, then moves towards the air lock chamber. 

“Wait!” Clarke yells. She walks up to him, wanting to say something, but settles on. “Take the gun.” She sees something that could resemble disappointment flash across his eyes, then he stiffens again. He nods. 

He signals Shaw to close the air lock chamber, and locks eyes with Clarke as the door to the planet opens. His eyes go wide for a second, and Clarke panics. “Let him back in! Shaw! Close the damn door right now!” Shaw goes to follow her orders before Raven stops him.

“Wait! Give him a second.” Shaw stops. Bellamy straightens up a bit, and takes a step outside. He takes what looks like a deep breath, and looks around. Nothing seemingly alarming happens to him, and he just stands there for a while. He turns around to see Clarke still looking at him with worried eyes, and he smiles knowing that she really does still care. 

He looks around, taking in his surroundings. Despite it not being Earth, he does feel a familiarity there, same as what Clarke felt. He walks around, picking up the sand and letting it run through his fingers, admiring the lilac sky as it seems the suns are setting, creating a glow that changes the colour of the things around him. It isn’t as warm as he expects, however he accounts that to the fact that the suns are setting, and it will most likely be what their night-time is here soon. He’s lost in his own thought and amazement until he hears a loud noise come from the woods. He assumes it’s the same noise Clarke had been hearing. He turns his head, trying to see what was making it, but just as Clarke said, saw nothing. 

Gripping the gun tighter in his hand, he walks towards the woods, slowly. He can’t hear Clarke’s silent protests from within the ship, but he knows she’s not happy about it. He can feel her frown without even looking at her. As he gets closer, he sees a shift behind one of the trees. ‘Too big to be a rabbit’, he thinks. He reaches the tree line and steps towards the tree see he saw the blur behind. 

As he goes to step around, he feels something come around his face, and his vision goes dark. Only a few seconds pass before he can see again, and he’s looking up at 2 men. They’re humans, just like him, and there’s nothing about them that seems alien. Except their eyes are pitch black. It’s terrifying. They look like they have no soul, and yet he can feel emotion radiating off them. They’re still holding him, and he realizes he’s out of sight of the ship. They can’t help him. He also realizes the gun is no longer in his hand, but in one of the guys’. They look at each other, and seem to silently communicate something before they let him go. 

“Who are you and where did you come from?” One of the guys says. Bellamy stays silent, knowing that them not knowing he speaks English is an advantage. He learned that from Clarke. He tries to keep his face as emotionless as possible, but he knows his eyes flash with recognition as they speak to him. Luckily they miss the subtle nuance in his facial expression and sigh while the same guy then speaks again. “I guess he doesn’t speak English.” Bellamy masks the relief on his face well, but the other guy isn’t convinced. He scrutinizes him; watches his face intently and isn’t satisfied with his partner’s proclamation. 

The suspicious one looks speaks to Bellamy; “We’re not going to hurt you, if that’s what you’re worried about. We just need to know where you came from so we can assess the situation. If you came from Earth, which looking at you, I’m assuming you did, you’re probably from Eligius, meaning we won’t hurt you. We just need to know where you came from.” Bellamy still stays silent, but he contemplates the offer. He could lie, but it seems like this guy will figure out he knows what he’s saying sooner or later.

Bellamy sighs. “Yes, I’m from Earth. From Eligius.” The guys look at each other, then smile, and immediately let him go.

“Then welcome! How’d you get here?” Bellamy still doesn’t want to tell them too much information, so he shifts uncomfortably and looks down. “Hey it’s okay you don’t have to tell us, we’ll just bring you into the city and you can talk to J.” 

“To who?” Bellamy asks.

“J. We’ll explain it all on the way. First we just need you to get that girl and we can go.” Bellamy stiffens. 

“What girl?” He knows that means they must have seen Clarke.

“She came out here before you. We need to bring her to the city as well. Besides if wouldn’t be very beneficial of her to stay here; not much to do.” The way they look at him lets him know that they really don’t have any intention of hurting them. It’s funny how their demeanor changed as soon as they thought he was from Eligius. ‘Eligius 3, then.’ He thinks. Despite their eyes being completely black, they have kind eyes. He can’t describe how that feels, seeing such demonic eyes but feeling warmth in them. 

“Okay. I’ll go get her.” Bellamy says. He knows Clarke has to come, but he has no intention of letting them know Raven and Shaw are there. 

As he walks back to the ship, his heart race normalizes slightly, but he’s still completely weary of what could happen when they reach whatever city they were talking about. As he comes back in through the doors, Clarke rushes him, seeming to do medical checks. 

“Why is your heart rate so high? It shouldn’t be that high. Are you okay?” she asks. She’s aware of how childish she sounds, but she really was worried. He had been gone for a long time. 

He looks at her seriously. “I’m fine but…” he trails off, not knowing how to say it. 

“But what Bellamy?” she looks at him with almost too much sincerity in her eyes. It felt like she was bearing into his soul.

“There are people here. They found me. I’m pretty sure they’re from Eligius. They want me to bring you and come to a city. Where we’ll meet who I’m guessing is their leader.” Clarke and Raven drop their jaws slightly, speechless. Deep down Clarke knew someone was there, but hearing that they’re regular humans almost seemed too normal. 

Shaw was the only one who brought himself out of the shock. “They’re alive. Damn.” This caused Raven to look at him quizzically, as she heard the tone in his voice. There was something he wasn’t telling her. 

“They want me to come?” Clarke asks once she regains her composure. Bellamy nods.

“They saw you, and they know you’re here. They’ll get suspicious if you don’t come and we need them to trust us. Especially if this is where we’ll be living, assuming we don’t blow this place up too.” Clarke laughs at that, but Bellamy can’t see the light she usually has in her eyes when she laughs. He knows that she’s legitimately worried that might happen again, or Eligius was about to hurt them.

She looks at Raven and Shaw and says, “Stay here. They don’t know you’re here so we should keep it that way.” Raven nods. “Be careful, keep the guns with you, and I’ll try and take a radio so we can contact you.” Raven nods again, and then glances at Shaw, who is staring off into the distance, muttering something unintelligible. 

She sighs, and turns back to Clarke and Bellamy, giving each of them a hug. “Be careful.” She whispers in Bellamy’s ear. He pulls away from her and smiles while nodding, let her know he’ll be okay. She looks at Clarke and the blonde smiles back at her assuringly, before letting her face stiffen again as she readies herself to move back into survival mode.

Bellamy notices how well she does at covering her emotions and remaining stoic, and he wonders how many times she had to do that in the time after he got back to the ground. As they step outside, he sees her watch him closely, checking that he’s okay healthwise. “I’m fine Clarke.” 

She looks at the ground and mumbles, “just checking.”

They walk towards the forest, and meet the guys who are still there waiting. They look up from their conversation and Clarke gasps almost inaudibly as she sees their eyes, but Bellamy hears her. He glances at her, and finds her looking at him, trying to conceal how scared she is. Bellamy just squeezes her arm, and pretends not to notice how she tensed at him touching her. His heart sinks a little realizing that she’s still not comfortable with him. ‘Now is not the time, Bell.’ He thinks to himself. 

The two guys introduce themselves to Clarke, and Bellamy learns their names are Duke and Han. He watches Clarke stiffen as they ask her name, but she responds truthfully when she tells them. Bellamy then tells them his name, and they just nod and continue talking as they lead them to what looked like a Rover. Clarke’s eyes roam over the vehicle surprised, as she notices just how technologically advanced it is. It looks like something that could have been found in Becca’s lab, and seeing a car like that makes her think that society here might be a lot more forward than what she was used to on the ground. 

Bellamy looks at it skeptically as he gets in the back seat, and looks over at Clarke who is trying desperately to seem okay. He reaches to grab her shaking hand, but thinks better of it and puts his hand back in his lap. Clarke shifts slightly, and stops shaking. 

They look at each other, silently communicating that they would both be alright, and nodded at each other before looking out the window, watching the new world pass by, wondering what will meet them when they reach the city. Whatever it is, they’ll have each other to get through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I've been really busy with school now that it's starting to ramp up so I won't have as much time to write...if updates take longer from now on that's why! But I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we get the first look at some new characters! Hope you're all liking it. :)


End file.
